


without a trace, flipped out of my mind

by aelisheva



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, klaus pranks dave with memes that haven't been made yet, offhand mention of period-typical anti-semitism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: "imagine klaus singing a love song to dave that hasnt been made at the time so dave thinks klaus wrote it for him and he just goes along with it"-- @retrobev on twitterwell, imagine no more!





	without a trace, flipped out of my mind

Just because Dave Katz sang _often_ didn't mean that he sang _well._  Still, Klaus thought, he was really fun to listen to. And funny. Especially when it came completely out of nowhere.

 

Like right after the waitress at that one really cramped bar in Saigon left with the empty bottle of wine that had been cleared by the whole brigade. A very drunk Dave (who'd only taken, like, two shots) would lean across the table to McPherson and start belting out  _"Bottle of wiiine, fruit of the viiine, when you gonna let me get sooobeeer? Leave me alooone, let me go h--"_

 

 

"That's rich coming from the guy who didn't even make a dent in that bottle," McPherson cracked.

 

Next to him, Sinclair rolled his eyes. "Dean Martin you ain't, Katz."

 

Klaus laughed along with the others, pretending he also knew who Dean Martin was.

 

The weirdest things would set off Dave's singing. Once, as he and Klaus were walking under a helicopter that blew a strong gust of wind across the field, Dave turned to him with a start. _"And Windy has stor - my  eyes, that flash at the sound - of - lies, and Windy has wings - to - fly, above the clouds..."_

 

"David, that is scientifically impossible."

 

"Says the one who claims he can float and move stuff with his mind. And time travel."

 

"...Well, at least I don't sing about it!"

Sometimes, though, Dave had a reason to be so obsessed with music. That evening, they were laying in a grassy field under a starry sky, listening to a tape Klaus had brought out there, on which he'd recorded "Will You Love Me Tomorrow" by The Shirelles. Klaus didn't know why he'd picked _that_ song to record on it, but hey, it was one of the only songs from this decade that he'd actually heard before. None of his other siblings were really into songs from this era. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't --

 

Klaus heard a sniffle. He turned his head and saw Dave wiping at his eye. "Dave, I'm sorry, if this song is bringing up bad memories, then I'll --"

 

"Not bad memories," Dave started shakily, "Bad thoughts about the present."

 

Klaus paused the tape. "Like what? You can tell me."

 

Dave shook his head. "No, it's just....it's just, these past two months have been _amazing_. And I think I -- I really like being with you. I mean, you're so confident and brave and you never care what anyone thinks about you, and you're so cool and....I'm not."

 

"What? What are you--"

 

"I mean, like the song says, will you love me tomorrow? Or ever? Even though I'm a lightweight who won't get any tattoos because he's too scared and too religious? Even though I'm such a nerd compared to you? Even though I'm so.... _naive?_ Hargreeves, you are _so_ out of my league it's not even --"

 

Klaus grabbed him in a hug. "Dave. Babe. _Schmetterling."_

 

"Your cute German pet names aren't going to fix this," Dave mumbled, still blushing anyway.

 

 _"Liebchen._  Listen to me. You are the one that is out of _my_ league. Back home, I am a homeless druggie loser who has no friends or family. Or steady job. Or anything. You, on the other hand, are _the_ All-American Boy."

 

Dave snorted. "Tell that to my neighbors back home. This old _crone_ Ann Sorrento still thinks my family gets monthly checks from the Rothchilds and that we all have horns."

 

"Well, fuck her! And fuck anyone else who makes you feel less than you actually are!"

 

"I could say the same to you! Hell, the only reason I picked up singing in the last few months is so I could impress you!"

 

Klaus laid back down on the grass and shook his head. "Babe, I'm impressed every time you decide to talk to me."

 

Dave laid back down and shook _his_ head. "No. No. Why would you...." He sighed.  _"I thought love was only true in fairytales. Made for someone else but not for me. Love was out to get me. That's the way it seemed. Disappointment haunted all my dreams. Then I saw your face, now I'm a believer....."_

 

Dave finished the first chorus, then sighed. Klaus leaned over and kissed him. "Dave, that was a million times better than I would have sang that." And holy shit, did Dave just unknowingly serenade him with a song from Shrek??

 

Dave kissed him back on the cheek. "Heh. Thanks......You've got a weird look on your face, what's the problem, baby?"

 

Klaus snorted. _"So he said what's the problem, baby? What's the problem, I don't know. Well, maybe I'm in love. I think about it every time I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it..."_

 

Dave stared at him with wide eyes. "Did you come up with that yourself??"

 

Klaus blinked. This song wouldn't come out for, like, two Shrek movies. He could easily lie and give Dave a solid (if fake) reason to like him.

 

On the other hand....

 

"No. It's a love song from the future. From a very romantic movie, actually."

 

"Oh." Dave laughed. "You know, you could've just lied and said you _did_ write it. That would've been hilarious, actually. Perfect time travel prank."

 

"Well, I could have, but you're such a golden boy that you make me want to be a better person."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really really," Klaus swore, mentally cursing for subconsciously doing _two_ Shrek references in a row. He took Dave's hand in his and squeezed it. "Besides. _I like me better when I'm with you."_

 

"..Did you write _that?"_

 

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> did i mention that i've been on a 1960s music kick lately
> 
> songs mentioned in order of appearance:  
> "bottle of wine" by the fireballs  
> "windy" by the association  
> "will you love me tomorrow" by the shirelles  
> "i'm a believer" by the monkees (the title is from here too)  
> "accidentally in love" by counting crows  
> "i like me better" by lauv


End file.
